Dramionabbles
by lentarthurk14
Summary: Dramione drabbles. Cute and fluffy mostly
1. Chapter 1

**Some drabbles about Dramione I've written from prompts I've gotten on tumblr, check it out if you like these and maybe send me some more prompts. I love writing them. Review if you have a minute and I hope you enjoy. **

Hermione hadn't seen Draco in three long weeks. He had to be away for his job as an auror. She would have been more worried if not for the fact that Harry and Ron were both with him. She was tired of worrying and being home by herself. So instead of being home alone that night she decided to take a walk in the park. It had been a long frustrating day at work and while she wanted to sleep more than anything she just couldn't without Draco next to her. It was mid-november so it was chilly and the sun had just gone down which didn't help. She tucked her coat around her tighter and walked faster. It had been three hours since she left her house and she was heading back to get in a nice bath and read since she wasn't going to get to sleep.

Before she could step out of the park she heard some whistling behind her from some guys that were obviously drunk.

"Hey there beautiful. Why don't you come party with us for a while?"

Hermione ignored them and continued to walk faster. She didn't get very far when he was suddenly right next to her.

"I was talking to you, you bitch." the man was reaching out to grab her, but a voice stopped him.

"Oi, watch how you talk to my girlfriend."

Hermione looked over and her face instantly lit up

"Draco! You're home!"

He was smirking slightly at her in that devilishly handsome way that made her want to kiss it right off him.

"Come on Granger, I was only gone for three weeks and you're already going out with these kinds of guys?" he didn't look worried or stressed at all.

"Three weeks and you're back to calling me Granger, huh Malfoy?" She smiled at him and he grinned back.

Hermione started to walk towards him, but the man next to her grabbed her arm before she could and pulled her back towards him.

"I'd be careful there mate she's not one to mess with." Draco said calmly.

The man laughed and asked

"Are you going to be her night in shining armor and save her?"

Hermione scoffed and lifted her knee up quickly to get him right in the groin. He yelled in pain and let go of her. She walked over to Draco with a smile and he chuckled

"If she needed one I would be." he said loud enough for the man to hear, but looking at her the entire time.

"I didn't even need magic for this one." she grinned and he couldn't help it anymore, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"You are amazing. Now let's go home before you attract more trouble."

Hermione grabbed hold of his arm just as he apparated them to their home.

Draco couldn't let her go now that they were in their home together again. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. His hand was busy taking her hairband out so he could run his other hand thorough her hair.

She hummed into the kiss contently. She was so happy he was home.

"I'm glad you're back. How long have you been home?" she spoke in-between kisses, but he didn't answer her. Instead he walked them backwards until her back hit the wall.

She wasn't stopping him and eventually got the message that they'd talk later.

He had to part their lips only for the need to breathe. They were both breathing heavily and he smiled at the way he'd messed up her hair. He pressed up against her to feel all of her against all of him. She gently moved some of his hair out of his face and smiled at him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

She pulled him back in for a gentle kiss this time and he sighed into it.

They were both so much better now that they were together.

"I was just about to come home and take a bath." she mumbled against his mouth.

Draco chuckled and grinned. He pulled back to look in her eyes and asked

"Mind if I join you?"


	2. Chapter 2

More sad than I usually like to write them. Based on a song.

Dramione- Hate me by blue october

Draco found that there was absolutely no way to keep her out of his head. He wanted to drink. He knew it would take away the pain for a little while, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It repulsed him now. It was the drinking that made her have to leave. So he wasn't going to touch it ever again.

He was all alone now. And he knew it was better that way. What kind of a person was he? He drove away the best thing to come into his life.

The war had been too much and after his father went to prison and his mother died in an accident he didn't want to handle real life anymore.

Hermione had made it better. She had made it so he wasn't so alone.

But he was alone again.

He wanted her to stop calling him. He wanted her to stop checking and making sure he was okay. He never answered the phone. He was always somewhere else when she came by. And eventually she stayed away.

He wanted her to hate him for what he'd done to her. He closed his eyes and remembered everything she had done for him.

She would hold him while he cried, and soothe him enough that he could finally sleep.

She helped him into bed when he was so drunk he couldn't even find the bedroom.

She never yelled at him. She just tried to help. And he had done nothing for her in return.

Hermione was gentle and kind and beautiful.

He was a real bastard. A selfish bastard that deserved to be hated.

She had been his. His Hermione. His saving grace and angel.

She was gone now and it was all his fault.

He kicked a chair over in his office and cursed out loud. He wanted her to hate him. He deserved her hatred, but she just kept loving him anyways.

He remembered the night she left. The night he had told her that he wasn't good for her.

"How can you do this to me?" she had asked him

He broke it off with her because he knew he wasn't good for her. She needed someone better. She deserved the best and he was the worst. Maybe if he stayed away long enough she would figure this out.

He realized now that she had stopped smiling. That he drained her of her life and energy. Even now while she was just trying to take care of him from a distance it didn't help her at all.

Even when the doorbell rang and he opened it without thinking and he saw her standing there. She was there again to help him.

He wanted her to hate him.

He hated himself.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hermione opened her eyes she was not expecting to feel so horrible. She hadn't been drinking the night before so a hangover was out of the question. It was saturday, so of course today was the day she was going to get sick.

She groaned and rolled over to bury her face into a pillow. Normally she would just use magic to make her feel better, but she hated the way the potion tasted and only used it on days she had to work. Spells usually made her feel a bit better, but they couldn't compare to her mom's chicken noodle soup and cuddling up with a good book and some hot tea.

Normally she would do it all herself, but she felt too horrible to even get out of her bed. So for a good majority of the morning she just laid there not remembering plans for the day, like she usually would, nor did she remember that her fiancee of two weeks was supposed to be coming over that day, either. They hadn't been living together because her apartment still had another two weeks on the lease and Draco refused to move in with her when the manor was obviously the better choice. So she told him just to suck it up and wait.

They were both too stubborn for their own good, and consequently they weren't together a lot of nights of the week. Draco had just gotten back from a work related trip early that morning so Hermione had stayed at her own place the night before.

So when the morning turned into afternoon, after ignoring her phone for the tenth time, she heard the door open and figured it was either a burglar, and they could take what they wanted (she was too miserable to care), or it was one of the people who had a key to the place. Either way she wasn't getting up to find out.

"Hermione?" a voice called out from the living room and she instantly remembered that her and Draco were supposed to do stuff together that day. She tried to lift herself up to yell back, but her voice was all scratchy and she sounded deathly ill as she called back

"Bedroom."

Damn. She hated feeling like this.

When Draco walked in the room and raised an eyebrow she looked at him a moment and then flopped her face back down onto her pillow.

"Granger what's wrong? I've been trying to call you all day. I thought you'd been kidnapped or something." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He kicked his shoes off and made himself comfortable.

"mmmmmffojhf." was what her reply sounded like all muffled by her pillow.

"Sorry I don't speak muffled jibberish. Maybe try in English?"

Hermione lifted her head and glared at him slightly

"I said I'm not feeling well and if you're going to be an arse you can just leave and I'll talk to you when you're done being a jerk. Thank you very much."

Draco hated to admit it, but she was absolutely adorable with her voice all scratchy and her hair all messy and she seemed so little and fragile. Unlike her usual fierce and passionate that he loved more than anything.

He put a hand to her forehead and pulled back almost instantly

"You have a fever. Why didn't you call me?" he scowled at her, slightly annoyed that she didn't call him first thing this morning so he could be taking care of her.

She gently took his hand in hers and put it back on her forehead

"Mmmm...your hand is cold..." she closed her eyed and pulled his hand so she could lay down but keep it on her forehead. He moved so she could do just that and though he wasn't the most comfortable he knew she'd give him his hand back eventually.

"Granger, you're a witch. A bloody brilliant witch who is engaged to the most intelligent and attractive man in the world. You're usually pretty smart. Why haven't you taken the healing potion and taken care of this?"

Arrogant as ever.

She sighed and when she spoke again it was a bit of a childish whine

"I hate the potions because they taste weird and I don't have anything really important to do today and all I want is to take some aspirin, eat chicken noodle soup, and curl up in front of my fireplace so that I don't die of cold." She was starting to feel like she had a fever and she didn't like it at all.

Draco hated it even more that he loved it when she was a little bit whiney. For once in their relationship she needed him to take care of her.

First time for everything.

Draco smirked and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to need my hand back, love." he said and pulled it away from her.

Hermione felt him get off the bed and opened her eyes with a pout

"Where are you going?" she asked with her best puppy dog eyes that asked him not to go anywhere.

"I'll be right back Granger, geez. You're so needy." he watched her scowl at him, but then went to go get her the things she wanted.

"If I was feeling better I'd throw something at you." she mumbled and cuddled back into her blankets. She was shivering a bit and coughing just a tad. She closed her eyes and thought maybe she'd get just a little power nap in before he got back...

She didn't know how long he was gone, but when she opened her eyes again she was no longer in her bed. She must have fallen asleep. She felt much better now that she thought about it.

She looked around and figured out she was in the manor instead of her apartment. She frowned thinking about the difference in the atmospheres. Something was off.

"Draco?" she called out, her voice still raspy and sickly.

"Ah finally awake I see." he was sitting at his desk and immediately put down what he was doing and came over to her with a tray.

"I was only gone for ten minutes and when I came back you were dead asleep. I'm offended that I seem to bore you that much."

Hermione huffed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"No need to be mean, I'm sick."

He just smirked and nudged her with his leg.

"Can you sit up?" he asked and she did as he said.

"What's this?" she wondered out loud as he put the tray in front of her. There was chicken noodle soup, her favorite tea and a book calling her name on this tray.

"This is sweet...thank you. Now why are we at the manor instead of my place? And how long was I asleep?" she asked and smiled when he sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"Your flat has a horrible draft and that's why you got sick. I told the owner and he agreed to let you out of the lease early so I wouldn't do anything that would cause him to go bankrupt. You were asleep a good two hours and we're at the manor because we live here."

She frowned and then glared at him

"Draco we've talked about you threatening people. You need to stop throwing your name around to scare everyone."

She started eating her soup and knew just from his scoff he was rolling his eyes at her words. She was switching off drinking her tea and eating her soup. But she was doing it quickly, she hadn't eaten all day after all.

"So this means I'm living with you now?" she asked while trying to eat and talk at the same time.

"Not if you keep eating and talking at the same time you're not."

She hit him lightly and he kissed the side of her head.

"Yes, Hermione. You're living with me now."

She paused and looked over at him.

"So this is official now. We're officially living together. No more house hopping."

Draco smirked and she melted a little inside.

"We're officially no longer house hoppers."

She smiled at him and then wrapped her arms around his middle to hug him while she buried her face into his chest.

"Mmm I like it. And I'll even forgive you for putting a spell over my apartment to make a draft happen and make me sick all just to get me to live with you sooner. You stubborn bastard. You could have just talked to the landlord without making me deathly ill." She nuzzled her face into him and took in his scent. She loved it when they cuddled, so much. It was her favorite thing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Granger..that fever must have made you delirious."

She giggled quietly and then sighed in contentment.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Draco."

He pulled her closer and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Mmm it's my job. Can't have my fiancee being sick now can I?"

She had her eyes closed again and yawned.

"Are you still tired?"

"Sleeping is good when you're sick." she reminded him softly.

"I would be reading but I can't keep my eyes open...read to me?" she asked him with a quiet yawn.

He knew he loved her like this because she was rarely in a state where he could take care of her. She never needed or wanted help and it was nice to be the one helping instead of being helped for a change. He picked up the book and started reading to her. The next morning one could find the pair still cuddled up on the couch, fingers entwined and the book lying half opened on the floor below them as they slept.


	4. Chapter 4

When the war ended and everything had simmered down enough for everyone to move on, there were a few of the older kids who took the opportunity offered to repeat the last year of Hogwarts. Hermione Granger was one of them. Draco Malfoy was another, however his was more of a punishment. He had been on the wrong side so he had to suffer for it. But the year was halfway done, and he was different now. He wasn't as full of rage or hate anymore, and without his father's influence in his life everyday he didn't have to hear all that stupidity he used to try and brainwash him with.

There weren't a lot of people that came back to school with him, and when he found out that Hermione was returning as well he didn't know how to take it. He had been so horrible to her and he didn't want the year to be awkward with her and him in basically the same classes all year. But she seemed to be very forgiving in her natural setting. It had only taken a month of preparing on his part before he tried to talk to her. He just wanted to apologize, yes the great Draco Malfoy was trying to apologize because he wanted to see the look of shock on Hermione's face when he was the bigger person...

That was until he froze and she giggled at his facial expression. It hadn't ended well for him.

They had been slowly becoming better friends, and Draco was sure that he was falling in love with her.

His favorite thing to watch her do was read. She was always in the library at the same time everyday. Sometimes two times a day.

She would re-read her notes before class and he would pretend to be studying, but he was really just peeking over the top of his book to see her. She was so into whatever she was reading. It was always the most fascinating thing in the world to her. Whenever she opened a book her eyes would light up and she'd get lost in her own little world.

She would go to the same spot every weekend on the grass next to the library and start out so elegant with her book, each week a new book. But by the end she was would have moved around to account for every different emotion she was feeling when she was in that world. He watched her eyes light up with happiness and she would giggle when something was funny. She teared up at sad things and covered her mouth when she'd gasp at something surprising.

She loved to read her books, and he loved to try and read her.

When they were good enough friends that she asked him to come to the library with her to study he decided to up his game. He would ask her about books she's read, of course he knew all of them he had kept a notebook and written down the titles of the books she seemed most involved with. He would spark up a conversation and argue with her. She'd get so flustered and passionate about her books and he knew it was only a matter of time before he'd have to admit to himself that he was in love with her.

He started reading the same books as her and found himself enjoying them simply because he knew exactly which parts she'd react to. She noticed and that sparked more and more conversations.

After a particularly passionate argument about a book character he looked into her eyes and knew she wanted him just like he wanted her, so he kissed her and wasn't surprised when she kissed back.

He had learned to read her just like a book.


End file.
